


When Cookie Monster Invades

by ashleybenlove



Category: Ratatouille (2007), Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Eating, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Cookie Monster visits La Ratatouille. You can imagine what happens next.





	When Cookie Monster Invades

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2012 (UTC; technically it was December 2011 for me) on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "The kitchen of Le Ratatouille gets an unexpected visitor - Cookie Monster! Cue Colette, Linguini, and Remy desperately trying to prevent him from eating all of the inventory."

Knock, knock, knock. On the back kitchen door. They normally had only staff of La Ratatouille using that door. That was it.

Remy was busy cooking, Linguini was out in the actual restaurant doing waitering, and Colette was washing her hands. She looked at Remy, who gave her a look, and she nodded. 

“Je l'ai eu, petit chef. Qui pourrait-il être?” Colette said. She walked over to the back door, opened it and didn’t see anyone at her eye line. 

“I’m down here!” a voice said. She looked down. 

It was a short blue-furred animal of sorts that could talk. Colette walked backwards in surprise, not sure what to think. 

“Excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous?” Colette asked, possibly sounding a bit rude, and in her surprise and shock, switching to her native tongue. 

“What did you say?” he said.

Oh, he did not speak French. Well, she can speak English, so…

“Ah, English. Excuse me, who are you?” Colette asked, slowly. 

“Cookie Monster! Om nom nom nom!” he exclaimed. He walked past her, into the kitchen. “Me want food. You restaurant?”

“Oui, we are.”

“Food!” he exclaimed, and walked towards the pantry, opening it and started to look at it. 

“Arrêtez! Stop!” Colette said. 

He did not listen. 

“Do you have cookies?” he asked. 

It was at this moment that Linguini came back into the kitchen and Colette looked at him, semi-helplessly. 

“Linguini, nous avons un intrus. C'est Cookie Monster!” Colette exclaimed. 

“Linguini! Where is it?! Me want food!” Cookie Monster said.

She watched as Cookie Monster opened a box of rice and downed it. It wasn’t even cooked. 

“Mon Dieu!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing? That’s not how you eat rice!” 

“I’m Linguini,” Linguini said, his voice shaky, standing straight, his hand holding Colette’s wrist. 

“You not food!” Cookie Monster said. (Linguini whispered “That’s right.”) “Me want cookies!”

He looked into the pantry, and opened a tupperware container. 

“COOKIES!” he exclaimed. 

“I guess Little Chef made them for kids,” Linguini said. He shrugged.

“Om nom nom nom!” Cookie Monster exclaimed.

He took a couple of cookies that looked like they were chocolate chip and chocolate chocolate chip with almonds and then ate them. 

"Prenez ce loin de lui!" Colette exclaimed. “Take that away from him!” She shook her arm so that Linguini wasn’t holding onto her hand.

Linguini rushed forward comically, tripping over his own feet and stopped Cookie Monster from eating more of the cookies and said, “No, that’s ours! You can’t eat that.”

He handed the Tupperware of cookies to Colette. 

“Bread!” exclaimed Cookie Monster. 

He grabbed at baguettes and beignets and croissants and begun to eat them voraciously.

“Non! They are for customer!” Colette exclaimed. “Our stock!” 

Cookie Monster ate a lot of bread, fairly fast, but stopped at some point when he realized that he was in a kitchen with food currently being made. 

“More food!” he rushed over to the bouillabaisse and to the seafood that was currently being made.

Remy gave him a dirty look and stood in front of his soup in a vain attempt to stop Cookie Monster from eating his food. 

“Hello, little friend!” 

“Don’t eat his food! He made that for customer!” Colette exclaimed. 

Cookie Monster exclaimed, “But it look good! Me want try!” 

She grabbed her at her hair in frustration and looked like she wanted to pull it out. 

Colette angrily yelled in rapid-fire French “Vont le commander au restaurant, si vous le souhaitez!”

“It good food! You good cook, little friend!” Cookie Monster exclaimed as he ate the bouillabaisse. Remy looked aghast that Cookie Monster was eating it before it was even complete! 

And when Cookie Monster turned his attention to their stock of fresh vegetables, Colette, Linguini, and Remy all rushed toward him trying to stop him, all while tripping over themselves and yelling in French, English, and rodent squeaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (that I probably got from Google Translate)  
> “Je l'ai eu, petit chef. Qui pourrait-il être?” is “I got it, Little Chef. Who could that be?”  
> “Excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous?” is “Excuse me, who are you?”  
> “Nous avons un intrus. C'est Cookie Monster.” is “We have an intruder. It's Cookie Monster.”  
> "Prenez ce loin de lui!" is “Take that away from him!”  
> “Vont le commander au restaurant, si vous le souhaitez!” is “Go order it in the restaurant if you want it!”


End file.
